


Markiplier x Reader: April Fools!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: April Fools, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, ive been rick roll'd like 10 times okay, markipliergame, never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and hurt you, rick astley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark decide to do some April Fools on Bob and Wade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of April Fools, I decided to do something special! Also an apology for not writing those requests people have sent in. Sorry for being lazy, just having a bunch of crap happen at home isn't very motivational! xoxo

“God damn it, (YN)!” Mark said, covering his ears and laughing.  
“Never going to give you up, never going to let you down, never going to run around and hurt you!” you sang along with the Rick Astley on your phone. You stopped dancing and turned off the music. “April Fools, Markie!” You grinned childishly. Mark rolled his eyes and stood up to snatch your phone away.  
“No more Rick Rolling for you,” he said. You groaned, reaching for your phone.  
“But I still have to do it to Bob and Wade!” you said. Mark’s expression immediately changed from annoyed to a little bit pleased. He grinned and looked at you.  
“Okay. You can do this Rick Roll, but you have to do it my way, and it involves singing.” You sighed, crossed your arms, and nodded.  
“Deal.”  
“Hello, everybody, and welcome back to Drunk Minecraft!” Mark said into the camera. “Today-”  
“Hey, everyone,” Bob greeted, interrupting Mark.  
“Hi, guys,” Wade added.  
“Shut up, guys!” Mark laughed. “Today, we have Bob and Wade, as well as the awesome (YN)!”  
“Hey, how many times did you get April Fooled today, Mark?” Bob asked. Mark laughed.  
“Once, (YN) ran into the room and started singing really loud,” he explained whilst chuckling.  
“I am the winner!” you said into your own mic.  
“So today, we’re going to be building... I don’t know what we’re building, I forgot.”  
“We’re building... Wade, what are we building?”  
“I thought we were building Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy’s,” Wade said.  
“That’s right, okay!”  
About an hour passed while the four of you built a Bonnie made out of wool.  
“Thank you everyone so much for watching!” Mark said into the camera. “I really do thank you, I mean it. I especially want to thank Bob and Wade for being here to play with us, right, (YN)?”  
“Yes, Mark,” you said. “And thank you to Bob and Wade for dealing with me and my...stupidity! You guys are awesome.”  
“And so, in a tribute for Bob and Wade for being super awesome, (YN) and I made this for you!” Mark went to press a button on his keyboard, and you giggled accidentally.  
Something very strange happened.  
Mark’s voice came on the audio, but it was the tune of “Never Gonna Give You Up”.  
Then your voice came in, singing the lyrics.  
“God damn it all!” Bob laughed, hitting what sounded like his desk.  
“I hate you both!” Wade added, laughing. You and Mark joined them, dancing in your seats as the musical acapella played out. It slowly faded as Bob and Wade’s laughter grew.  
“April Fools!” you and Mark chorused to Bob and Wade.  
“I swear to God,” Bob said as his laughter stopped.  
“And I’ll see you in the next video,” Mark told him camera, laughing loudly. “Bye-bye!”  
“Well, then,” Wade said. “I think I’m going to go to bed now, and hopefully not dream about Rick Astley serenading me.”  
“I think I’m going to, uh, do some Rick Rolls of my own,” Bob countered, sounding a little cocky. “Signing off. Bye guys.”  
“Goodbye.” Both Bob and Wade left.  
You know, it was odd about how Bob and Wade always seemed to leave first when you were recording with Mark...  
“What now, (YN)?” Mark asked.  
“I’m in the living room, Mark,” you said. “On the couch. With my laptop.” You heard the drop of headphones in the mic, then footsteps. You laughed as you felt Mark jump onto the couch next to you. You pulled off your headphones as Mark hugged you from the side.  
“I like you,” he said. You laughed. Then he chuckled, “April Fools.” You furrowed your brows, your smile now a confused one.  
“What do you mean, April Fools?” you asked. He pulled away to look at you.”  
“April Fools. I don’t actually like you.” His face was serious. You wouldn’t admit it, but you might have been panicking a little.  
Then it turned to a warm smile.  
“I love you.” You had to take a minute for the joke to process before you smiled and leaned to give him a small kiss on his lips.  
“Love you too, Markie.”


End file.
